


Mickey's OTP Month (Dicontinued)

by neadevar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Eremin - Freeform, Eren stop popping boners, First Time, I just really like the prompts, I probably won't post one everyday but I'll try, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, everyone is over 18, naked kisses, otp, shower kisses, starts out mild with that though, ugh ugh ugh my heart, well sometimes they have plot BUT RARELY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this something thats supposed to be started at the begining of a month???? Oh well! Tags will be added as I go.<br/>This is the 30 day otp challenge so -rubs hands- lets begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Put That Away

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if I need a sex life or just more otp naughty times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked Cuddles - Boner warning

Armin had always found cuddling a bit odd before him and Eren got together. He didn’t like to be squished up to someone’s chest and he didn’t like their breath on his face and he  _really_ didn’t like the boner against his ass at night. He  _hated_ being smothered. He needed his space, even when he was little. He used to kick and scream every time relatives would come over and hug him. Everyone around him talked about how great it was. They’d tell him about the intimacy and comfort they’d get from it but whenever someone cuddled up next to him he couldn’t help but feel a little put off. He just didn’t like to be touched.

Maybe that wasn’t entirely his fault, though. He had been bullied when he was younger, and even now he’d get a snide remark or crude comment. Doing something as simple as hugging someone was hard for him because his head was screaming at him the whole time “Stop” or “They’ll hurt you”. Maybe it was a defense mechanism, a fight or flight response. Whatever it was, Armin chose not to dwell too hard on it. So what if he didn’t like to be touched? That wasn’t a _bad_ thing.

Eren helped him change his mind. He’d never forgive him for that for as long as he lived, because now they’re both naked, holding each other and Eren’s hard and Armin’s _excited_ about that. He can feel it poking him in his thigh and Eren didn’t even bother to try and hide it. Instead he opted to grind against Armin’s leg with that shit eating grin of his.

Armin raised an eyebrow at him, “Put that away.”

“It’s not my fault you’re hot,” Eren shot back. He grinned when Armin flushed and rolled his eyes, and held him closer. “If it bothers you so much then take care of it.”

“You’re a shit.”

“You love me.”

Armin scoffed, faking pissy even as he snuggled up closer to Eren’s chest. “Shut up, I want to cuddle.”

“I thought you hate cuddling.” Eren remarked, but he was joking. Eren knew he was the only one Armin allowed himself to get close like this too and he _never_ took that for granted.

“I do, but I like cuddling you.” Armin sighed contented, and the way he nuzzled Eren reminded him of a cat. “You’re warm. Like my own personal heater. ‘S great.”

Eren laughed a little, resting his forehead against Armin’s and closing his eyes.

Armin hated cuddling, but out of all the things he could be doing he’d rather be here, even if Eren’s boner continued to prod him during the night.


	2. The Shower Is Not An Ideal Place To Shove My Tongue In Your Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked Kisses - No real warnings besides like nudity

 

 

The first time Eren and Armin kissed was in the shower. They had grown up together, so something as silly as showering together never bothered them. But they were both drunk and both horny and both realized how insanely _hot_ the other was, and things happened. How could things _not_ happen? Looking back on it now Armin barely remembered anything other than that Eren tasted like shitty beer. Eren was pretty sure he might have snuck a butt touch.

The only difference between their kisses in the shower then and now (as they still made out there because it was the one of the few times they were alone long enough), was that now they were together. Also sober, more often than not.

Armin whimpered, shoving his tongue into Eren’s mouth as he clung to him. His fingers failed to grip on anything. They just slid around every time he clutched at Eren before Armin gave up and just wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him down more to his height. The water was growing cold but neither of them stopped kissing long enough to care. The only thing Armin bothered to notice was Eren’s little whimpers and Eren was more focused on not slipping to care about the cold water. He grabbed a handful of Armin’s ass and squeezed and for a moment Armin’s world tilted as his feet slipped on the slick tile. The only thing he could manage to think of at the moment was ‘ _uh oh’_ and then he was falling forward.

They went down in a heap, Eren just barely managed to catch himself before he hit his head and Armin landed on him with a shriek. They laid there a moment, brains processing what had just happened, before Eren started laughing.

Armin groaned and buried his head into Eren’s chest, “You’d think I’d learn by now that the shower is not an ideal place to shove my tongue in your mouth.”

Eren just grinned at him, pulling him closer to kiss him hard on the mouth.


	3. It Doesn't Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Time - Bullying, upset Armin, sexy sex -blows raspberry-

The first time Armin and Eren had sex, everything was a mess.

Not that actual sex part, no, that was great. It was what led up to it. Everything has started out great until Armin got a phone call, just one phone call. Everything tumbled downhill from there.

It was one of the people Armin thought he had escaped when he moved. He thought he’d never have to face them or their violence ever again. When he saw the unknown number he should have hung up. When he first heard his voice he shouldn’t have listened. Words like “faggot”, “useless”, “disgusting” were twisting around in his head and it was almost as bad as the beatings he used to get from the boy.  They hurt almost as much.

What was he doing calling Armin? Didn’t he have a life? Was he just bored? How did he even find him? Eren was seething; talking with the phone company to try and get the number that had called so he could give him a piece of his mind.

He called him once, twice, five times, but he never picked up.

Armin spent the next few hours on the couch crying, refusing to let Eren near him. If Eren got too close, maybe he would get disgusting too. All Eren could do was watch his boyfriend fall apart and it was all out of his control. He wanted to kill the boy who called Armin. He wanted to beat him until he was in the hospital. He wanted to hurt him for every word he said to Armin because his boyfriend didn’t _deserve that._ He was so sweet and kind and smart. He deserved every good thing the world had to offer, not the life he used to live coming back to smack him across the face.

Eren went into the kitchen, making Armin’s favourite tea and putting it in his favourite mug, and mixing in just the right amount of sugar and honey. He grabbed Armin’s favourite blanket blanket on his way back into their living room, and ignored Armin when he asked him to go away.

Instead, he set down the mug of tea and wedged himself between Armin and the couch. He threw the blanket over top of him, and even though Armin tried to get up and leave Eren refused. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing his face and his hair and his nose (especially his nose) saying over and over again, “I love you.”

And then Armin gripped his shirt tightly in his fists and balled against his chest. He shook with every sob and wheezed with every short breath and Eren held him tightly through all of it, whispering over and over that he loved him. Every bit of him.

Armin cried as they kissed, he cried as Eren cradled his face and explained everything he loved about him. He cried as Eren went on about how his nose scrunched up when he was thinking hard, how absolutely cute it was. He cried as his boyfriend talked about the time he fell in love with him, when Armin was gushing over a new book he had rented from the library about the ocean.

After a while he couldn’t cry anymore, and he just wanted Eren. Not even in a sexual way, he just wanted to be held and feel important and _protected._ Eren realized it too. Their clothes came off bit by bit and Eren kissed every ounce of skin he could reach. They only parted so Eren could run to the room to grab the lube and a condom and when he got back there was absolutely nothing that could keep their hands off of each other. Eren kissed Armin until his head was spinning and he forgot how to breathe. He fingered him open until Armin was shaking and clinging to him like his life depended on it. He made love to him, slowly and deeply, each thrust punctuated with an “I love you”. Armin whimpered, moaning softly and wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck so he could kiss him.

They fell asleep on the couch, arms around each other, and Armin realized it didn’t matter what the boy who called him thought. It didn’t matter what he said. All that mattered was that Eren loved him, that he cherished him, and he would never let anyone or anything ruin that for him.


	4. Good Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation - Mild mild dirty talk ???

Armin told himself he wouldn’t do this. He’d never, _ever,_ do this. Eren had enough to tease him about and he didn’t want this to be added onto it. His ‘cute nose’? He could handle comments about that. How his face scrunched up when he thought hard? He could deal. But, god forbid, if Eren found out about this Armin’s life would be over.

Despite that risk, Armin was doing it anyways.

Armin curled his fingers inside of himself and whimpered. His position wasn’t exactly comfortable – it was hard to finger yourself on your hands and knees – but it was the easiest for him to imagine Eren with him. He could close is eyes and pretend then his boyfriend was twisting his fingers inside of him, not himself. He could imagine him hovering over him, talking to him, even if he was all alone.

“F- Eren,” Armin moaned softly. He twisted his fingers a little and yelped when he hit that spot right. “ _Oh!_ ”

He pulled the corner of the pillow into his mouth, biting it and hanging onto it with his free hand. He pushed back into his fingers trying to get them deeper. Eren did it better. Eren did everything better. This wasn’t even nearly satisfactory! But Eren wasn’t here, he was still at work, and Armin _needed_ this.

So he did his best. He imagined Eren whispering in his ear, telling him how good he is, how cute he looks so wrecked. He imagined those longs fingers tangled in his hair and those lips kissing down his back.

 _“Beg for it,”_ Imaginary Eren whispered in his ear. _“Beg to cum.”_

Armin moaned, “Please! _Please!”_

_"You’re so good.”_

With a small jerk of his wrist and a thumb over the tip of his cock, he spilt over the sheets crying out. Armin swayed a moment, head cloudy, before he fell into the mess, but he couldn’t be bothered about it. He was exhausted and missing Eren, and now he just wanted to sleep. He’d tell Eren no late night shifts anymore, because if he had to do that again he might just cry.

Eren walked into the room sometime after he had fallen asleep. He could still hear the blond’s moans in his ears as he crawled in beside his boyfriend. He smiled; glad he had paused at the door when he did.

Armin put on a good show even if he wasn’t trying.


	5. Dick Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlowJobs - Eren doesn't know how to hold off

Armin giving a blowjob was rare. Armin actually _wanting_ to give one was even more so. Eren didn’t complain, though. Who would? Armin was good with his tongue. He knew just the right places to lap at to make Eren shake. And _god_ was he shaking right now.

He sighed and threaded his fingers through his boyfriend’s blond hair, closing his eyes. He was so good, every swipe of his tiny tongue making Eren feel like he was burning from the inside out. Armin peered up at him through his bangs and the same time he swallowed around him, pressing his nose into the dark hair. Eren yelped, tightening his hold on Armin’s hair and began moving him on him. The blond just moaned and closed his eyes to focus. _Shit._ That was hot.

If there was one thing Eren was bad at, it was holding off, and Armin wasn’t all surprised when he suddenly stiffened and started shooting down his throat. He swallowed as fast as he could, semen still dripping from his chin despite his efforts. He swiped it up with a finger and looked Eren in the eye as he sucked it off. Swallowing grossed him out, and he tried not to think about what it was exactly he was sucking off his finger, but if Eren liked it Eren got it… just not often.

Even if Eren had a hard time holding off his stamina made up for it. Armin didn’t even flinch when he found himself pressed into the bed, Eren hovering over him with that shit eating grin of his, already starting to get hard again.

No matter how many times Armin brushed his teeth he was convinced he could still taste Eren’s dick in his mouth for weeks after and he was reminded, once again, why he hardly ever went down on his boyfriend.


	6. Sh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothed Getting off - Drunk boyfriends, dirty talking kinda  
> Sorry about the wait, schools been kicking my ass and my internet decided to shut down for like three days.

“Sh, Armin. Gotta be quiet.”

“E-Eren.”

Eren bit down on his neck, holding his hips still against the bathroom door. Armin gasped and struggled against his grip, desperate for something, _anything,_ to grind up against. He was so hard he was aching and in his drunken state he couldn’t even keep a rational thought about what they were doing. He started worrying someone might notice them missing and go to find them, but that thought flew away when Eren gripped the front of his pants. He moaned loudly and dropped his head against Eren’s shoulder. He bared his neck further hoping Eren might bite him again.  

“God, you’re always so loud when you’ve been drinking.” Eren groaned. He nuzzled Armin’s neck and sucked at the juncture in his shoulder.

“Eren, _do something.”_

Eren grinned down at him, grinding his crotch achingly slow against his, “Be quiet Mini, we can’t let anyone hear us. We have to make this quick.”

“Let’s just go home,” Armin suggested. “Fuck me, make me scream.”

Eren groaned against his neck, “God-.”

“Please.”

He shook his head, “I wish we could. We can’t ditch Mikasa’s birthday party though, and they’re bound to come looking for us soon. Let’s just make this quick. When we get home I’ll fuck you all night long.”

“P-Promise?”

“Promise.”

Armin threw his arms around his boyfriend, kissing him hard on the lips. Eren pressed his hands against his hips to keep him still as he rolled his own against him, controlling the pace and making Armin absolutely crazy. For a moment Armin thought they should take off their pants at least so they wouldn’t chafe later but that thought flew out the window along with any conscious thought when Eren ground especially hard against him.

“You’re thinking,” Eren muttered. “Stop that.”

“O-Oh _god_.”

Armin couldn’t speak then, because Eren had let go of his hips and he was free to move against him as much as he wanted. Eren put a hand over the blond’s mouth to stifle his moans. Armin clung to the front of his shirt. So close, he was so close.

He came with a whimper, soiling his pants. Eren rocked against him a little longer before he came too, slumping and pinning Armin against the door.

“Fuck,” he muttered. “My dick is going to hurt so bad later. I think I rubbed it raw.”

“I’ll kiss it better for you.” Armin joked.

“I’m holding you to it.”


	7. Car Sex May Very Well Lead to Concussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressed/Naked (Half dressed) - Very clumsy car sex  
> I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I'M SHITTY FORGIVE

 

This had to be the fifth time Armin had knocked his head on the side of the door.

“Ow,” he reached up and rubbed at his head, almost completely sure that he could feel multiple knots in his head. This was ridiculous. This was so stupid. They’d have to stop by the hospital to make sure he didn’t have a _concussion_ before heading to Mikasa’s if this kept up. “Eren this is a bad idea.”

“Armin I’ve had a stiffy the past hour, _please.”_ Eren pouted, stopping in the middle of pulling down Armin’s pants to clasp his hands in front of him.

Armin rolled his eyes and snorted, “Dork,” and grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him into a kiss. Eren grinned into it and nipped him playfully on the lip.

“We don’t even have lube or condoms,” Armin mumbled against his lips, hoping to deter him. They had to be at Mikasa’s in a little less than twenty minutes for dinner and he didn’t want to be late. As tempting as car sex was Eren’s sister’s baked pesto noodles were to die for. Plus even if they were still in the garage the door was open so anyone could look in there and see them going at it.

Eren pulled away and held up a finger before digging around in his pocket. He pulled out a bottle of lube with a grin. He dug around a little more before his face fell. “Shit. Forgot the condom. Can we go without?”

Armin thought for a moment, mostly about the noodles, before he nodded a little half-heartedly. Oh well, he’d get those later. Eren’s face lit up again and he draped himself over Armin again only for his right leg to slip off of the seat. Their foreheads knocked together. Armin hissed, Eren cussed, and Eren started thinking that maybe Armin was right.

Armin laughed a little and kissed his forehead, “Maybe I should be on top.”

Of course Eren wasn’t going to pass up that chance.

He sat down on the seat, pulling his cock out of his pants and slicking himself up. Armin pulled down his pants far enough for his ass to show. Eren wasted no time pulling him back onto his lap, pressing his chest close to Armin’s back. He kissed up his spine and his boyfriend squirmed against him with a breathy whine. A shiver rolled down Armin’s back as he tried to get himself situated comfortably. Eren pushed into his slowly, hissing against his shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut. He was still loose enough from that morning to completely forgo stretching him out, but damn he was still so tight. Armin gaped, trying to remember how to breathe and gasping when his boyfriend was all the way inside of him.

“Move,” Eren begged, “Please.”

Armin braced himself, placing his hands on the front to seats. He raised himself up slowly before dropping himself back down with a small whimper. Eren tightened his grip on his hips and kissing his back as he groaned. Armin moved slowly, increasingly aware of how the car rocked a little every time he bounced.

_Oh god if someone saw us…._

That thought was pushed from his mind with a rather hard thrust from Eren. He gasped, reaching around to weave his fingers through his hair. “Do that again.”

Eren grinned wolfishly, braced his feet against the floor, and pounded up into him over and over and over until Armin was nearly crying. He closed his eyes tightly, tears pooling in the corners, as he whimpered into his hand. He clenched hard around Eren and cursed.

Eren came first, shaking against Armin. He snaked a hand around to palm at his boyfriends cock, stroking it quickly until Armin came with a whimper, clawing at him and shaking.

“Jesus,” Armin muttered.

Eren kissed at his neck, “Okay. We can go now, Mikasa’s probably wondering where we are.”

Armin lifted up his hips enough so that Eren’s softening cock could slip out of him. “She –ngh… she’ll probably know why we’re late. She’s scary intuitive like that.”

When they got to Mikasa’s apartment, she opened up the front door and handed them a package of condoms.


	8. That christmas smut that came out 8 months late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was going to post this on christmas last year, but I suck.

This was the first Christmas they hadn’t spent together. Eren and Mikasa were at their parents, Armin was at his grandfather’s, and none of it felt right. There was a whole state between him and Eren keeping them apart.

Armin found himself worshipping skype.

“You look adorable,” Eren grinned at him through the screen. Armin huffed embarrassed, messing with the pointed green hat on his head. The bell on the tip jingled in response.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” Armin mumbled.

“Your Christmas present is going to have to wait until I get back babe,” Eren grimaced. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” the blond fidgeted nervously. “I, uh, actually wanted to give you yours tonight.”

His boyfriends eyebrows nearly shot up to the ceiling, “What? Now?”

“Yeah, um,” Armin blushed to the tips of his ears. “Just… hold on I’m getting off of camera for a second.”

He moved cautiously to the bed, pulling out a box from underneath. He pulled the tissue paper out of it and gingerly picked up the red pair of lacy panties. He stripped down to his undershirt and tossed his boxers to the side before pulling them on, trying hard not to think too much about what he was doing. Armin fiddled with them a bit so his cock would fit comfortable in the front before pulling his undershirt off as well.He grabbed a candy cane and popped the end in his mouth before running back to the computer nearly tripping. Keeping his face out of the view he turned on the camera again.

It was quiet for a moment, and Armin wondered briefly if Eren might have left to do something, but he kept his eyes trained on the wall in front of him in embarrassment. No, not embarrassment. It wasn’t like that with Eren, just nervousness.

“Wow,” Eren breathed.

“You like?” Armin asked, his voice coming out far stronger then he felt. He moved his body to the side and spared a look at the camera. Eren’s hand was over his mouth, his eyes trained on his boyfriends ass almost glazed over.

“Holy shit,” Eren muttered against his hand. “Merry Christmas to me.”

Armin laughed nervously.

“Turn around, let me see your ass.”

Armin did as he was told, arching his back a little to make it look a little more sexual. Eren cursed. Armin laughed as he turned back around, sucking on the end of the candy cane nervously.

Eren’s eyes widened at that and he leaned in closer, “Damn it, what I would give to be there right now.”

Armin raised an eyebrow, “Maybe I’ll put on the outfit again when you get back.”

“Fuck, please do,” Eren’s eyes focused on the blonde’s mouth, moaning softly when he sucked of the candy noisily. “You have no idea how badly I want you right now.”

“Is that so,” Armin smiled. “Care to clarify?”

Eren smirked at him, “I’d have you bent over that desk, leaning over you and kissing up your back.”

The blonde noticablely shivered.

“I wouldn’t want to take the underwear off, so instead I’d rip a hole in them to get to your ass.”

“You better not,” Armin mumbled, “These weren’t cheap.”

“Don’t kill the mood.”

“Sorry.”

“Christ, do you realize how fuckable you look right now?” Eren ran a hand through his hair.

Armin grinned, “I tried.”

“What I would give to eat you out right now.”

His boyfriend moaned at that, shifitng in his seat a little.

“Turn around,” Eren commanded. “Bend over and stick your ass out. You can crawl onto the chair if you need to. You have lube?”

“I was not about to skype you like this unprepared.”

“Good, you won’t need it yet but still.”

Armin climbed onto the chair, gripping the back and arching so his ass stuck out more. “Like this?”

“Perfect. God, your ass is beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you realize how bad I was to eat you out right now?”

“You’ve mentioned it, ya.”

“I’d lick you open till you were shaking, fuck you with my tongue until you’re begging for my cock.”

“Eren.”

“I wouldn’t give it to you. I’d keep my face buried in your cute ass until you’re crying. I probably couldn’t get you to come from that, but I’d definitely try.” Eren fiddled with his pants a little before pulling them down. He was already completely hard, had been for a while now, but he didn’t touch himself quite yet. “Armin, pull the underwear down. Just under your ass.”

Armin did as he was told.

“Spread your cheeks.”

He did.

“Shit, Armin, were you fingering yourself before you called me?”

Armin blushed, “Maybe.”

“You still wet?”

“A bit.”

“Finger yourself, only with one though. Slowly. I want to see.”

Armin moved his torso around a bit so he could watch Eren as he did. He rubbed the pad of his middle finger over his hole slowly before sinking it in. There was a bit of a burn, but the leftover lube made it easier than it would have been normally. He fingered himself slowly, panting. Eren’s eyes grew more and more hot as he did, boring into him making him feel hot all over.

“Add another finger,” Eren told him. “use the lube if you have to.”  
Armin did, and soon he sunk two fingers back in, whining loudly.

“God, you sound like a dream.” Eren was stroking himself now. “Add another, stretch them. You still have the blue dildo? Go grab that. I want to watch you ride it.”

Armin added another finger with a moan. He worked himself over for a bit, stretching his fingers and relishing in the burn. He pulled them out when he deemed himself ready, running to the bed and reaching under it to grab their tote bag of toys. He found the dildo easily, running his fingers over the ridges. It was just a little thinner then Eren’s was, but it was the closest thing to his dick they had and he knew thats why Eren wanted him to use that one.

He set it down on the chair, lubed it up, and lowered himself down with a whine.

“Slower, Armin,” Eren whispered. “I want to see it.”

Armin’s legs shook but he did as Eren said. After a moment he reach the bottom with a small whimper. He felt so full, stretched out, and he loved every bit of it. It wasn’t as good as Eren’s cock but with him just behind the screen it was still great.

“Eren,” his voice was hoarse. “Can I move?”

His boyfriend groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, fuck yeah. Just slowly okay?”

Armin nodded and slowly started riding the toy. He didn’t lift off much, choosing to grind into it slowly to enjoy the fullness just a little bit longer. After a bit though it was too much so he lifted himself until just the tip of it was inside of him before lowering down with a moan.

“Shit,” Eren cursed. Armin’s eyes focused on the way his arm was jerking from the screen and smiled. Eren bit his lip with a groan and Armin found himself riding the toy just a little harder.

“Armin, I’m close.” Eren whimpered.

So the blond started moving more, faster and harder. He angled himself until every push of his hips had the tip rubbing up against him in just the right way leaving him sweaty and panting. He watched as Eren groaned, leaning his head against his hand as the one around his cock started to slow. His face twisted up and his mouth opened and Armin found himself grabbing his own length to finish himself off.

He came with a whimper, grinding down hard on the toy until he was shaking. Eren watched him excitedly. When Armin looked up he saw his boyfriend chewing on his thumb and couldn’t help but think that as incredibly adorable. He slowly lifted himself off the toy and set it on the desk to be cleaned later. A couple tissues and a shirt later he found himself sitting down with a grin on his face.

“Did you like your present?” Armin asked.

“You are actually going to kill me.”

 


End file.
